


【GGAD】Heavy（AU！/ABO）2

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 小声bb：终于满足了我想写gg给ad涂口红的bt愿望（虽然这涂的是血）





	【GGAD】Heavy（AU！/ABO）2

-

 

不出盖勒特的意料，年轻的城主没有任何性的经验。

 

住进城主屋子的当天晚上，他做的第一件事是在城主的浴室里好好洗了个澡。接连多月的征战没有给他太多好好清理自己的机会，血腥味和腐烂的尸体的味道几乎要跟他的信息素一样浓。盖勒特遣散了本就不多的仆人，让阿不思为他洗头。

 

欧米伽修长的手指在阿尔法的金发中游走，清理下结块的血污，尽职尽责地还给了阿尔法金发原本的模样。

 

虽然盖勒特不相信阿不思会对自己行刺，但他依旧要求欧米伽在进来前脱去所有衣物，赤裸着走向自己，然后同样踩进浴池里，在自己身上坐下，面对面帮自己清洗金发。

 

“我杀过的人可能就跟我的头发一样多。”重获清爽的头发后，盖勒特才终于伸手抚上了阿不思光裸的背。拥有茧子与伤口的手先磨蹭了下欧米伽突出的蝴蝶骨，随后便一直沿着脊柱缓缓滑下，来到了尾椎骨的最后一节。盖勒特观察着阿不思脸上的表情，试探性地将手指往臀缝中滑了一下，擦过了那隐秘的穴口。欧米伽当即低下头发出了一声压低的尖叫。“你没和别人做过吗？”

 

“从来没有。”阿不思不愿去看盖勒特的脸，不知道阿尔法会不会因为这个回答而减少上自己的兴趣。“我一直是靠药物度过的发情期。”

 

“哦，那我是在和一个处子做爱咯。”意料中的答案，盖勒特斟酌了一下，选择了用做爱这个词而不是上。阿不思不是营妓，是他的高贵俘虏。“起来吧，我们到你的卧房去。”

 

阿不思赤裸的身体已泛起了淡淡的粉红色，盖勒特用满是自己信息素味的毛巾擦干了欧米伽身上的水珠，却没有让他穿上衣服的意思。

 

“我们就这么赤身裸体的走到你卧房里去，好不好，阿不思？”

 

像阿不思倒是有资格说不好似的。欧米伽咬着下唇，跟在阿尔法身后走出了浴室。

 

从浴室到卧房的距离并不远，阿不思每一步却都像是踩在了玻璃上般煎熬。盖勒特时不时侧头看一眼阿不思，后者的耳尖就快要跟红发融为一体了。不会有仆人看到这样的阿不思，盖勒特还没打算跟任何人分享这位美丽的欧米伽。

 

刚走到卧房的门口，阿不思抬手想拉门把，却被盖勒特握住手腕反身压在了门上。欧米伽背上柔嫩的皮肤不习惯木门粗糙的质地，阿不思因疼痛呻吟了一声。“我们还没有进门……”

 

“我只说来你的卧房，没说是要在门外还是门内啊。”

 

盖勒特在欧米伽吐出更多反对自己的话之前抢先吻上了那张肖想已久的嘴，阿尔法缺水的唇带着死皮与血腥味。不小心舔过男人裂开的下唇，阿不思很快发出了声尖叫，接着尝到了更浓的血的辛甜。这次血腥味属于他，因盖勒特咬破了他的嘴唇。殷红的血珠借由阿尔法的舌头不停地溢入欧米伽的口腔中，血液和唾液混合在一起，这个吻更像是野兽对猎物的掠夺。

 

在阿不思试图平稳下呼吸的时候，盖勒特一手钳制住欧米伽的下巴，一手抚上了欧米伽仍在流血的下唇。冰凉的手指不顾阿不思的感受挤压着伤口，直到它们的主人觉得分量足够了，才停止了对伤口的二次折磨。然后缓缓地，将沾在手指上的猩红液体，细致地涂满了阿不思的嘴唇。

 

“这是我最爱的唇色。”

 

盖勒特俯身在阿不思白皙的脖子上落下一个亲吻。然后是锁骨，再是乳首。阿尔法没有再急着往下，他抬起头看向阿不思，将咖啡色的乳头含入嘴中舔舐，吸吮，乃至轻轻地撕咬。欧米伽压低的呻吟随着盖勒特的动作而忽高忽低的变化，当男人的犬齿咬上乳尖时，阿不思的呻吟拔到了最高。

 

“是鲜血的颜色，是死亡的颜色，是新生的颜色。”

 

阿尔法有力的手指在欧米伽的穴口处摩挲。因之前的挑逗而异常敏感的后穴受不了这样的刺激，阿不思下意识地挺胯，意识到自己做了什么后又羞耻地挡住了脸。他为突然探入了私密处的手指而剧烈颤抖，但他始终没有拒绝。本就不强的异物入侵感很快便消失了，快感铺天盖地席卷而来，他已经为盖勒特而湿透了。

 

“我并非有意侮辱，但你的确敏感得像个营妓。”

 

手指在阿不思的甬道里反复碾压过那个可以带来灭顶快感的点，另一只手则控制住欧米伽因过度刺激试图并拢的腿。阿不思的大腿开始抽搐，盖勒特愈发粗暴地搅弄欧米伽的后穴，将手指剪刀似的在内壁撑开，佯装着退出又迅速顶了进去，直直地戳在阿不思的敏感点上。

 

“我要……我要……”阿不思的阴茎失禁般地流出了透明的液体。他就要到了。

 

盖勒特却抽出了手指。突如其来的空虚感几乎要让阿不思发疯，蓝眼睛不解地看向盖勒特。阿尔法本就未干透的金发再次被汗水浸湿贴在了脸上，他利落地抱起阿不思，打开门走进了城主的卧房。

 

“我想你或许更喜欢我在你的床上操你。”

 

被阿尔法最终插入时欧米伽尖叫着射了出来。诸神在上，他从没想过自己有一天会仅靠着后穴就能得到释放。他就像一只雌兽一样，因为被操而达到了数分钟的高潮。

 

盖勒特深谙如何撩拨人的性致。他在阿不思高潮期间变换着角度顶弄着他湿滑的内壁。他甚至刻意放慢了速度，仔细品味自己的每一条经络顶入欧米伽身体的快感。他每顶一下阿不思就会射一下，直到再也射不出来，昂着头，血红的唇瓣因为过于强烈的快感而不住吐出用盖勒特听不懂的语言组成的呢喃。

 

他多半是在骂自己。依照过往的经验，盖勒特几乎可以断定。对待这样的俘虏，盖勒特的习惯做法是予以对方相等或更甚之的羞辱。阿不思的红发早已凌乱地散落在床单上，盖勒特将手插入了欧米伽半长的卷发中，拧着他的头发让他翻了个身，面朝下，屁股高高撅起对着自己。

 

盖勒特坏心眼地拍了拍两片臀肉，然后将它们分开，露出了阿不思刚刚被自己操弄过的小穴。

 

“瞧啊，阿不思。”盖勒特沾了一点从后穴中流出的液体送到主人面前。“我们不过是刚刚开始，你的这里就已经被我干得合不拢了，它正在不停地往外流着你的体液。”

 

“你说，如果我现在打你的屁股，它还会这么淫荡吗？”

 

阿不思刚想制止，盖勒特的巴掌就已经落在了左边的臀肉上。接着又是一巴掌，拍在右边。

 

“你的阴茎在颤抖，阿不思。”盖勒特说着打下了第八下“即便是被打也很爽吗？”

 

“你这骚婊子。”

 

阿不思的阴茎因为这个形容词而剧烈跳动了一下。欧米伽脸烧得通红，埋进床单里不愿被男人看见。羞辱。或许这就是阿尔法的目的。他听见盖勒特笑了。然后拍打自己臀肉的动作也停止了。下一秒，他感到一个尖锐的东西抵上了自己的脖子上的腺体，并开始轻轻地刮蹭。

 

是盖勒特的牙齿。

 

“你不能……”阿不思开始恐慌。他还没有做好真正变为某个阿尔法的所有物的准备，挣扎着想要推开盖勒特，却被人抓住双手并钳制在了身后。

 

“我能。”这是欧米伽献降来第一次反抗。原来这就是他隐忍的底线。盖勒特骨子里的顽劣因子被阿不思的反应给彻底激了起来，就像是攻城略地，他享受着征服的过程。全然的征服。“你还是忘了，现在的你没有跟我谈条件的资格。”

 

带来的会是无与伦比的满足与快感。

 

言语上的羞辱之后是身体上的侵占。把这当成了是一场征服的盖勒特的性爱是毫无温柔可言的。过于强烈的快感击溃了阿不思勉强维系的理智，除了支离破碎的呻吟外他再也发不出任何语句。有几次，盖勒特都得以扇耳光的方式来保证阿不思还没有昏过去。

 

他要他清楚地感受到自己被标记的过程。

 

阿不思最后的意识停留在了盖勒特的牙齿刺破了自己的腺体上。

**Author's Note:**

> 小声bb：终于满足了我想写gg给ad涂口红的bt愿望（虽然这涂的是血）


End file.
